Fellowship of the Things
Fellowship of the Things is the 32nd episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 46th on Nickelodeon. Phifrodo (Phineas), Ferbwise (Ferb), Bufiadoc (Buford), Baljeetagorn (Baljeet),and Djandalf (Django) group together to make the Fellowship of the Things. They are in search of local household items stolen by Doofuron. Episode Summary Back in the days of yore, in a small town named Ardanville, lived a group of skimpy little pheasants. They went by boring names. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Django. Those were such boring pheasant names. They worked all day doing laundry, washing dishes and other things, and working in a plantation. There was one special day that come for these kids, however. One day while working in the plantation Phineas began to sing this: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Buford asked what a stereo was. Baljeet wondered what to call a song like that. Phineas had no idea. But they didn't know a band named Gym Class Heroes would use these lyrics to create a hit pop song in the 2010 era. The gang sang those lyrics while working in the field when all of a sudden Django dug far enough that he found a hole. They all went into the hole where they were greeted by a man with a piece of paper that looked like a fraction in his hat. The kids didn't know he would go on to be a famous character in Lewis Carroll's book Alice in Wonderland. His name was the Mad Hatter. He led them to a plump old lady fairy who gave them powers. With a bippity boppity boo, the gang had elf ears and swords. The lady told them to hunt down a man named Doofuron. The gang was also given new heroic names. The lady also told them Doofuron was hiding out in a local place that served food. Buford, his new name Bufiadoc, wondered what you would call a place like that. This place sold meat inside of a hard crusty shell. The kids didn't know that this would come to be a famous multi-million fast food chain Taco Bell. The gang set off to find Doofuron. The kids loved their new names. Phifrodo, Ferbwise, Bufiadoc, Baljeetagorn, and Djandalf. They felt more motivated to save the day. The sung about how they were men, not knowing that song would be used in a comical kids movie about a sponge who needed to find a crown. They eventually reached the future Taco Bell and searched for Doofuron. Doofuron was hiding in a booth at the Taco Bell. He was also hiding some household items that he had stolen. The kids found Doofuron and began to give chase. They ran through a 16-bit world full of dinosaurs not knowing it would be the main location to one of the best Super Nintendo Entertainment System games, Super Mario World. They also ran through an 8-bit world full of lush vegetation and and animals, not knowing that would be the set hub for a multi-million downloadable PC game, Minecraft. They eventually caught Doofuron after a long chase, and began a sword fight. With their elf ears, they thought they could do anything. Well, they were actually right! They defeated Doofuron and returned the items to everyone, and Ardanville was saved. Songs *''The Fellowship of the Things'' *''Mobile Mammal (instrumental)'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Fairy lady': "Aren't you kids a bit too young to be down here?" *'Phifrodo': "No?" Ferbwise's Line *"Halt! Don't move another one of yer dad-gum muscles!" *"Sorry but I don't know what country talk and speaking like an overseas scalawag is" Whatcha' Doin Mad Hatter Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofuron's secret hiding booth Continuity *Mobile Mammal is heard for the third time ("Suddenly Suzy"), ("Road Trip") *Another time shift episode ("Tri-Stone Area"), ("Doof Dynasty"), ("Excaliferb!"), ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Jutchadoon") Allusions *'Lord of the Rings': Title is based off the Fellowship of the Ring and many elements are taken from this series *'Gym Class Heroes': Phineas "invents" the lyrics to Stereo Hearts *'Taco Bell': The fairy references an eatery where tacos are served *'Alice in Wonderland': The kids fall into a hole and find a Mad Hatter *'Super Mario World': The kids chase Doofuron through Yoshi's Island *'Minecraft': The kids chase Doofuron through the main section of the Minecraft server Category:Season 31 Category:Specials Category:Fanon Works